


Time

by lutarox



Category: Original Work
Genre: Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lutarox/pseuds/lutarox
Summary: Weird 3am short piece of writing.





	1. Death

Sadness reigns in this life of ours.   
Death passes through.   
No one can stop tears from falling.  
But this came from me.   
Trying to bring happiness. 

Death sweeps the nation, dragging me down with every person dying. Every person who lays waiting to be collected hates what is happening. All in the pursuit of happiness did I cause this.   
Everyone who becomes attached to me dies. So I follow this trail that Death leads me on, the only one that can stay close to me. I move forwards as time ticks on, knowing that I have to endure this for eternity, as is my curse.  
"Let us move on." Death whispers in my ear, moving my limbs with out so much as a thought I follow him. The landscape bares itself to me as I move towards another place. Screams can be heard in the near distance, and I want to scream myself. Death pushes me forward.   
"Time stops for no one." I mutter, repeating the words Death whispers. "Tick tock, tick tock."  
Screams cease as I pass. Death smiles next to me, taking his fill of souls leaving their confines.   
"Tick tock, tick tock." Death whispers in my ear. "Time marches forwards." 

We wander for eons, just existing. Death leaves my side every now and then. Leaving me to contemplate this life. I move before Death can find me. "Tick tock, tick tock. Time waits...."  
I move, one foot moving, then the other, without thought, as though I knew all along.   
A path of desolation follows each step. A path of isolation opens in front of me. A scream. A shout. A whimper. A cry. Death finds me easily. We move in sync, day in, day out. Every sound stops. Desolate lands stand before me. "More. Give me more."   
My feet move forwards.   
One step to send despair.  
Two steps for destruction.  
Three steps for death.   
Four steps to time.  
Five steps to the abyss.

Death is greedy, marching me onward. "Time stops for no one."  
"Tick tock, tick tock." I continue, one step and another. The earth becomes bare. Screams are no more. Death leaves my side again. I am still, left to stare at the desolation, left to time.  
"Time marches on. Tick tock, tick tock." 

One step to send despair  
Two steps for destruction  
Three steps for death  
Four steps to time  
Five steps to the abyss

Death leaves me now, leaves me alone in this land of desolation, destruction. I move forwards, the desolation behind turned to the abyss. 

Many eons pass. Death has not returned. One step forward and desolation spreads ahead. Despair sends screams to my ears. I move forward. "Tick tock, tick tock."   
Death has returned, his mummers fill my head. "Time marches forward. Tick tock, tick tock. Time stops for no one. Tick tock, tick tock."   
A laugh sounds amongst screams, cries of despair.   
Death laughs in the face of it.   
Death laughs in the midst of it.  
Deaths laughs in ears of the dying.   
He laughs, taking his fill. 

One remains untouched.   
One remains.   
Death screams in rage. Death has been beaten. "Tick tock. Tick Tock. TICK TOCK. TICK TOCK."   
Death spits in my ear. He marches me forward, marches me to towards the Untouched. "Time marches forward. Tick tock, tick tock. Time stops for no one. Tick Tock, tick tock."   
The Untouched steps forward, sending towards me what I have not seen in eons. Life.  
I step forward, Death whispers in my ear. "Tick tock. Tick tock."   
The life dies, but the Untouched remains. No scream sounds from him, Death is unsatisfied. Death wants more. Death wants more. Death wants more. Death wants more. Death wants more. 

We stand in our separate lands. The Untouched watches. Life spreads, reaching fingers of green and gold. Desolation overpowers. Death screams, grieves. Brown stretches, no life manages to sustain. Death is angry.   
Death wants more.  
Death wants all. 

The Untouched steps forward, life starts to creep through the desolation. I step forward, urged by Death. The life gives way to me. The Untouched moves forward until we stand toe to toe. Death screams in my ear. The Untouched stares to my soul.   
Death laughs, Death taunts. The Untouched leans closer, a smile in this cold place.   
He turns to ashes. He blows away in Death's breath. Death laughs. Death urges me forwards. Death marches me on. Death takes his fill. Death wants more. Death wants all.

Death passes through.  
No one can stop the tears from falling.   
But this came from me.  
Trying to find happiness.


	2. Life

Only he could save us.  
The only one to stand up to Death.  
The only one to break the heart of  
Death.

I walk along the path,  
the screams are heard from here.  
Trailing behind, life springs up.  
Trailing the wake of Death.

Green spirals emanate,  
surround, healing.  
Life weeps, joy sounds.  
I walk forwards.  
One step  
Two steps  
Three steps

Death walks towards me.  
Stands alone in front of me.  
Death takes a step forward.  
Life urges for a step.

Boarders between our lands,  
solid greens, dusty browns.  
Fingers creep forwards.  
Life is overpowered,  
disappears in the blink of time .

A step forward sends Life ahead,  
distance closing is Life's end.  
Life dies as I remain.  
We stand toe to toe.  
I lean closer,  
turning to dust.  
A tear from her,  
Death.


End file.
